


Afraid of the Dark

by Eeveegirly



Series: Before the Nightmare Began [1]
Category: My Little Pony, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Discord's rule, Princess Luna and Celestia's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveegirly/pseuds/Eeveegirly
Summary: When Luna was younger she was terrified of the dark under discord’s rule. Now she loves it, but it is all thanks to her father.





	Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello archive readers! This is my first ever post on here, however you can find this story and many more on my fanfiction.net account (same user). I hope you all enjoy this, I am making a three part series of stuff that happened before Nightmare Moon and maybe even a two-shot of how Nightmare Moon became to be. So please enjoy!

“Daddy,” a dark blue Pegasus whispered to an older alicorn, “daddy please wake up.” The male alicorn turned to face the small filly, next to him a female alicorn groaned and rolled over, but didn't wake up. He was a deep dark blue, darker than the young filly in front of him, his mane and tail were a flowing dark blue with a purple see through outside coating. 

The young filly was dark blue with a light blue mane and a black splatter on her hind quarters. She was gorgeous even at a young age and was very much a daddy’s girl. “Daddy,” the filly said happy. 

“What's wrong Luna?” The alicorn, Star light, asked. Luna struggled to get up on the bed with her father, but managed. She snuggled close into her father. 

“Daddy, the dark scared me,” Luna squeaked. Star light smiled down at his daughter and kissed her head. 

“There is nothing to be scared of Luna. The dark loves you, you are like it's princess with a name like Luna,” Star Light pointed out. 

“But I'm not an alicorn or anything, I'm just a normal old Pegasus. I don't even have my cutie mark yet!” Luna cried. Lately Luna had been wanting to get her cutie mark but no matter what she tried to do nothing seemed to click. 

“Well you are two sky alicorn’s children. Beside, once Discord started to rule little colts and fillies stopped getting their cutie marks so soon. Some adult don't even have it you know. Neither does your sister and she is older than you,” Star Light told Lina, nuzzling her. 

“I know Tia doesn't, but nothing seems to phase her,” Luna pouted. Despite living in a world where things were easily taken apart and the younger you were the more in danger you were Celestia always seemed to be strong about it. 

“Celestia wants to get her cutie mark just like you, she just tries to be strong about it around you. Did you know when she was your age even Tia was scared of the dark. Almost every filly and colt your age is under Discord’s rule,” her father told her. It was true, most colts and fillies didn't want to sleep for fear Discord would either kill them, take them away to enslave them, or hurt them considerably for fun. As horrible as it sounded, none of those were uncommon things in Discord’s night. 

“No way! Tia isn't scared of anything!” Luna announced. Since Luna was so loud her mother, Painted Skies, groaned in her sleep. Star Light put a hoof to his lips to tell Luna she needed to be softer since her mother was still asleep. 

“Tia is scared by a lot of things. More than you know, however I helped her through her fear of the dark. Though she's mostly afraid to lose you to the darkness now,” her father told Luna. 

“I'm scared that I'll get lost too. How did Tia get over her fear?” Luna asked with wide eyes. To her Tia was her world, she didn't know what she would do without her older sister. Finding out that Tia had the same gear as her when Tia was younger made Luna feel better. 

“I'll show you, but you have to follow me outside without waking your mother. Can you do that?” Star light asked his daughter. Hurriedly Luna nodded her head and rushed outside. For some reason at night Luna was always graceful and quiet, her father figured that she had inherited the night sky poniness that he had. 

Once they were outside they looked up at the sky. The moon looked like a piece of pie and there were no stars, it truly was a nightmare. No longer was the night beautiful like when Star Light was young and got his cutie mark. It hurt to see the sky like this, but he knew he had to show Luna how beautiful the night could be. Since it was midnight and most were asleep he knew he could use his magic without getting in trouble. 

“Now close your eyes,” Star Light whispered to Luna. Luna did as she was told and closed her eyes. Once he saw his daughter's eyes were closed he looked to the sky and used all the magic he could to summon stars. After he had he arranged them into a constellation that looked like both Luna and Celestia together. He had done the same when Celestia was afraid, but it had been a younger looking version of Luna at the time. Before Discord’s rule Star Light was a sky pony, people that helped make the stars into patterns, the star come up, paint the sunset and sunrise, even telling time from where the sun and moon were because of how well they knew the time. Star Light had been one of the best star setters in Equestria before Discord came to power and abolished the practice of sky ponies. In fact he abolished so many things ponies could do that many ponies went throughout their life never having a cutie mark because what they would be good at is banned. One of Star Light and Painted Skies biggest fears was that it would end up being the same for Luna and Celestia since they were both children of sky ponies. “Now open,” Star Light told the little filly next to him. 

Luna gasped at the stars in front of her. In history class they always talked about how beautiful the stars were, there was even poems and old mares tales about the stars. Her own father’s cutie mark looked like a star as well on his flank. However she had never seen the stars and no words could describe how beautiful she felt the night was after seeing them. Tears welled up in Luna’s eyes as she stretched her wings and tried to fly closer to them to get a better look. This surprised Star Light, when he had shown Celestia she just smiled and seem more at ease. However Luna seemed entranced, like the night sky was where she was meant to be.

“Why would anyone take this away?” Luna asked flying around the night sky with a huge grin on her face. “The night is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!” Luna said excitedly. Star Light was so happy to see his daughter this excited by something he began to make the stars dance around Luna. This made Luna giggled and stretch out her wings and swirl around with them. “If the night was like this every night no filly or colt would have to fear it,” Luna said. 

“Rarely a colt or filly was scared of the night once they saw my stars. There were even night lessons of school where sky ponies would show little fillies and colts who some of the important ponies of the past looked like through constellations. I even remember we did a show once a year that lasted an entire night, everypony loved it. I wish we could do it again,” Star Light mused. 

“Why can’t we?” Luna asked, finally flying back down to her father. If there was one thing Luna loved to do it was fly, however she wasn’t fast or anything, she just enjoyed it. Once she thought she would get her cutie mark in it, but now she didn’t think so. 

“Because Discord banned it and anypony caught doing it could be executed,” Star Light explained to Luna. “Speaking of which I better make them go away before we get caught,” Star Light then took the stars away. Sighing Luna knew her father was right, she wasn’t sure what she would do without her dad. 

“Why did Discord take everything beautiful about Equestria away?” Luna asked her dad with a frown. She loved the old night sky, not the one she had to live with. 

“Because I think he wants to make sure only he has fun and not the rest of the world,” Star Light said honestly. That was the only thing he could think of since everyone else hated it, but Discord seemed to like it. Honestly he doubted ponies wouldn’t have minded his rule if it weren’t for the fact that he liked to kill, enslave, hurt, and take everything everypony loved away from them. 

“Well that is selfish! If I were a ruler I would make sure my subjects were happy and that they enjoyed the night to its fullest!” Luna stated proudly. Star Light laughed and ruffled Luna’s light blue mane. 

“Well then, I hope one day you become the ruler of Equestria,” her father told her. Luna beamed at those words, those words gave her strength that none others before it had ever given her. “Now you should head back to bed, you still have school tomorrow. Think you can handle the dark now?” Star Light asked his child. 

“Yeah, I don’t think the night will bother me anymore!” Luna said cheerily. She then ran inside and ran right into Celestia. After her sister had left their room Celestia had gotten worried and had finally decided to go check to see if she could find her sister. 

“Luna, are you okay?” Celestia asked her little sister. Luna jumped up and flapped her wings, flying around her older sister. 

“Am I okay? I am better than okay! I am stupendous! That’s a word right?” Luna asked happily. Celestia laughed and managed to get her sister to land. 

“What’s got you so hyped up so late?” Celestia asked her little sister as she put her on her back and began to walk back to their room. Even if her sister was super excited that didn’t mean Luna needed any less sleep because of it. 

“Daddy showed me what stars looked like and they are amazing!” Luna said, nearly bouncing off her sister’s back with excitement. 

“Well, I suppose they are very pretty,” Celestia said, confused why the stars made Luna this excited. Sure, Celestia thought they were cool as well as pretty, but not something to get this worked up over. 

“Pretty doesn’t even begin to describe them!” Luna stated excitedly. Celestia shushed her, again Luna was being too loud. Their mother was always really grumpy if you got her up. “Sorry,” Luna whispered sheepishly, a blush on her face. 

“I guess you really liked them. Maybe later daddy can show us the stars another time,” Celestia told her sister. When they got to their room Celestia levitated her into bed. The bed was small and round with a green sheet, Celestia had a small round bed as well, but her sheet was blue. Their parents chose the colors to represent the Equestria before Discord’s rule. 

“But Tia I am not tired,” Luna pouted to her sister. Ever since she was a born Luna had been somewhat of a night owl, sleeping very little but being energized despite that. 

“Luna, you need to sleep. We have school tomorrow,” Celestia told her, pulling her cover over her with magic. 

“Fine, but wait!” Luna told Celestia, who had started to head back to her bed to sleep. Celestia didn’t like being woken up almost as much as their mother, but she didn’t mind if it was Luna waking her. 

“Yes?” Celestia said tiredly. 

“One day, do you think we can rule Equestria and make sure no colt or filly is scared of the dark? To bring back the beautiful night daddy always talks about?” Luna asked Celestia. The comment through Celestia off, they weren’t really cut out for ruling. However if they ever did, she knew that Luna would be able to bring back the beautiful night.

Celestia sighed, kissed Luna’s head, and said, “Yes, if we ever rule Equestria I will make sure you will be able to bring back the beautiful night. So no colt or filly has to fear.”


End file.
